MT Adventures of the DH Team Revised
by Hirrayami Otoni
Summary: One-Shot. Based on Nexon's Dark Ages, parodying an episode of SMJAgain. This is an re-upload of an old fic i made 8 years ago. Another adventure featuring Young Othniel Hirrayami and his gang.


Disclaimer: The following story is based on Nexon's Dark Ages story including avatar characters of old friends of mine. I am borrowing said characters to make a fan-based story. I claim no authority over these characters, except those that are my own, nor ownership.

**WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.**

MT: Adventures of the DHTeam

Intro:

In the darkest pit of the world, evil are raising secretly from human kind. A war between the gods that will take innocent lives.

But there is a 'key' to hope... the only hope of survival... the 'Key to the Twighlight'... a mystic item with powers unimagined... and a item that 'Chaos' wants to take in his hands to control everything...

Scene: Dark night, Deoch time, unknown place, unknown time, some Dark Aislings were attacking someone, a girl; a girl who had been tortured and treated badly. This girl was running away for her life while the group of Dark Aisling chase in hot pursuit. Since it was dark, her face could not been seen. But then, they arrive in a cliff, the girl cornered and only the ocean can be seen in the pit.

"Please I beg you, don't kill me! Let me live! Help! Someone!" The girl said in agony while the Dark Aislings stepped closer.

With malicious smiles, and killer eyes they got closer to her. "Come on... master Sgrios is waiting for your soul... don't be afraid, it's a good thing to be like us" One Dark Aisling said.

"No, get away! get away!" the scared girl said stepping back. Then everything went in slow motion as she miss-stepped, falling backwards... her eyes small and round in fear... and it happened... she fell off the cliff screaming.

"You stupid moron! Look what you did! Now master Sgrios will drain our souls for sure!" other Dark Aisling said. And the first one answered... "Oops..."

Change Scene: Next day, a lovely morning in Oren. The sun raise on top the Pirate town while everyone starts their jobs.

But in Lynith Beach, close to the beach, Sthann Marduck, The 'Noble Warrior' from the D.H. team, was on top of a rock watching the sky as always. His long Blond and messy hair blows calmly with the sea wind. Then he heard something close.

"Uh?" He raise and take a look around. Then he sees a body in the water close to a rock. "What tha!? A person!"

The young Knight jumps up to his feet and ran toward the person in the water. He ran to the body and turned it around. It was a girl, not older than 10 years old. Her face was bloody and her clothes were almost torn apart. With a worried look, the young Knight grabbed her and set the girl on his shoulders and ran away from the place.

Minutes after, Sthann arrived to a House in Oren Town, where his friends gather. "Help Guys!" He called the attention of all.

"What happened Sthann? oh no... by Glioca..." Asumi, the young priestess was the one to talk. She raised her hands to her mouth when she saw the girl. With out thinking twice, she went to Sthann with the other priests of the Team and start treating her wounds.

It is the start... the start of a new adventure... the start to a new evil... the start to a new pain... will the Team accomplished happiness in time...? Or... will Chaos absorb the world in darkness?

{Voice of Othnielys announcing the title}  
**The start of all:**  
**Spontaneous love comedy!**

Scene: Oren Forest, Deoch 36, Spring, 9:30 AM.

It was a lovely morning again, a week had passed since that incident and everything was back to normal, with the add of a new friend. The girl, whose name she didn't remember, was named Emeralda by the Team, (for her emerald hair color). She was a lovely kid, nice and cheerful, had been accepted around the teammates. At Oren forest, where the young leader of the DHT was taking his meditation in the deep of the forest, was sited in a rock in the meditation position when he suddenly had a flash light and opens his eyes in the instant to jump while someone charged towards him breaking the rock he sat on. He immediately guarded up, his sense going overload and dodge a punch from someone that crashed into the tree behind him. When he looks, Hirrayami smirks knowing his attacker by the style.

"Coming for my morning training sensei?" answered the Lonely Wolf to Buraito his monk mentor. "You were slacking off again Hirrayami; or so I thought, but I see your danger sense is still active… let's see how you've improved with your training…"

"Heh… I think is that you're getting old, buddy" Answered Hirrayami with a smirk. "Let's see about that." his mentor retorted.

Then with a battle cry, Buraito charged toward Hirrayami, the latest dodging the fist. Then both started exchanging blows and hits at great none human speeds while each one is trying to break through the other's defense. Both jumped backwards, opening space between and charged again at each other. "RIENLEN-KEN!" yelled Hirrayami starting his wave of punches toward his mentor, which doges and docks most of them. "SHRIEN-REMPU-KEN!" yelled again the young lad making his frontal roundhouse kicks. Buraito flipped backwards avoiding them, and then lands in a tree taking the advantage of pushing himself toward Hirrayami in a dash-jump. Hirrayami jumped as well and both started the exchange of punches again in mid-air combat. Both combatants lands in the opposite corners and charge again to each other but this time both hit themselves with a punch straight to the cheek and with full force pushing both back and lands backwards to the ground.

"Not bad Hirrayami, you still have that punch." Said Buraito panting for air. "What about you? You almost got me in the air with the rock paper scissors skill of yours!"

"He he he… well I came to look for you, Bro and the others are in the house… it seems the wind whirl bandit has attacked again. This time my bro was the victim." Hirrayami opened his eyes and answered, "No way! Stealing to a priest! What kind of person would do that!" Buraito smirked and nods.

Change Scene: DHT HQ, Hirrayami House. The Team where in the living room trying to calm Aianami.

"Come on Aianami-san, is not that bad…" Tried to cheer Asumi.

"That Wind whirl bandit! He stole that precious present Cerriddwenn gave me and also all the poems I wrote!" Answered the young priest.

"What was that?" answer the youngest sister of Hirrayami.

"Well it was a special piece of gold statue, very rare and expensive; it seems he had it in a special case." Lux answered her.

"That happens to him for slacking off; pathetic, really." Said Rue mocking him.

"That bandit! I'll stuck a bomb pop down his/her throat and throw him in the deep of Sgrios' domain!" said Aianami, and Stephannie answered. "Now that's poetry."

"Aianami can get quite dramatic-lyrical when frustrated." Answered Lux.

"AAAAHHHH!" Everyone turns to Asumi who screamed while she was glancing to a BBQ. "Lux! What the heck you putted on those fish!"

"Uh? Well I couldn't find the black pepper so I used a bit of gunpowder." Answered the rogue girl. Asumi looked at her sarcastically and mad. "You didn't…" But couldn't finish the sentence because the BBQ started sparkling and then exploded.

Close to the house.

"What the heck happened now!?" asked Buraito.

"Ah sheesh! Where Lux cooking with explosives again!?" answered Hirrayami, then Buraito felt a chill ran down his spine.

Later to that, Emeralda had awakened from her sleep and Othnielys was teaching her how to eat with chopsticks. Emeralda tried each time to grab a bean with it, but with no success, until her last try and could do it.

"Look! Look O-chan I did it! I did it!" claimed on joy the girl. "Yeah you did it!

Congratulations Emechan!"

"Yeah, you're quite a pro now." Said a voice at Emeralda's side. She stood shocked at hearing it and jumps soon after hiding behind Othnielys. Hirrayami, who was the one that spoke, and Othnielys blinked at the girl's reaction.

Next scene, Emeralda calls Othnielys while opening a door, she sees Hirrayami inside and close it the second later. The next scene, Emeralda sat in the door entrance while she hears someone coming from the stairs. She saw Hirrayami, freaks out and runs towards a Table. She jumps, grabbed it and puts it as a shield and hide. Hirrayami blinks at her reaction not understanding.

"Uhm… Emeralda…mmm.. Can you pass me an umbrella?" Hirrayami ask and a Japanese cone hat appears to his side, Hirra blinked and the camera goes backwards showing a really long chopstick holding the hat to him.

Then Hirrayami goes outside preparing himself to go out. "O-chan! Can you go with Emeralda and buy me some rice, bread and tuna for me please?" Asumi's voice was heard form inside. "OK!" answer Othnielys and she jumps out the door above Hirra and starts running. "WAIT FOR ME O-CHAN!" That was Emeralda who came out, freeze at seen Hirra, and runs away. Soon after Asumi comes out to Hirra's side.

"I wonder if I did something to offend her…" asked Hirra. Asumi looks at him in wonder. "Why you say that Lord Hirrayami? You had been acting yourself lately." She said and Hirra nods but still wonders.

"Oh… and one more thing… watching those two out, is like watching our children go out to school as if we were a married couple!" she said joining her hands and blushing then her eyes starts to sparkle, "Just imagine it!"

{Asumi's image fantasy world scene}

Asumi was dressed in casual and Hirrayami in business suit.

"Oh darling, our children went to school already." Said Asumi.

"Yeah, I was on my way to work but… I can't hold this feeling.." He said and steps toward her in an embrace.

"No darling! Is too early in the morning, whoah!" Both fell to the house's floor.

"It does not matter, oh Asumi!"

"Oh Lord Hirrayami oh ah oh"

{end of fantasy}

Asumi was whirling and giggling around in her fantasy-mode while Stephannie called her name.

"Asumi, Asumi! Hey!" the cyan haired rogue yells.

"Ah uh what!? Uh? Where is Lord Hirrayami?" she asked blinking.

"He left along time ago…" answered sarcastically Stephannie. And in the other corner, Lux was taking notes besides Chocolate Cross.

"I get it, so in the morning I shall appoint a compliment to master Hirrayami!" Lux said while taking notes. "And don't forget the more strange fantasies you have the better." Said sarcastically Chocolate Cross, while arms close around her chest.

"Awww… why Lord Hirrayami is so mean to me!" protested Asumi depressed.

Scene change: The scene goes now to Othnielys and Emeralda.

"YAHOOOO! HAHAHAHAAH! YEPIEEE!" cheers the girl jumping around and running the streets of Oren. "O-chan wait!" yelled Emeralda to her friend.

Othnielys ran and hopped around in great jumps and speed passing by the markets saying hello to the people. She arrives to the side of a shop owner. "Hello!" jumps again. "Hello O-chan, great to see you!" answer the man even when she is not there. Emeralda arrived and freaks out seen the man and runs away. Then Othnielys runs besides anther shop owner, "Good morning!" "Good morning O-chan!" Emeralda arrived and ran again.

Then O-chan arrived to a third saying hello and starts to run away but stops again. Emeralda stops at the man's back, freaks and jumps to hide in O-chan's back. "Oh! Masuka sir, Asumi asked for some rice, bread and… what was the third Emeralda?"

"Tuna…" answered shyly the little girls. "Oh yeah that!"

"Sure O-chan, come back later to it." Answerd the man then he glanced at Emeralda. "Hey, are you O-chan's little sister?"

"Noooo!" answered Emeralda and runs away. "Hey Emychan wait!" Othnielys go after her. "Mmmm.. one thing is for sure… she is not as friendly as Hirrayami's other sister…"

Change Scene: The scene goes to Hirrayami in a boat, sailing Oren's river.

"Man what a day… no fish, no store for the restaurant." Then he sees O-chan running across the bridge. "HEY! O-chan! Over here!"

"Uh?" Othnielys stopped as she saw Hirrayami, "hey! Is big bro!" then Emeralda crashed behind her and holds her nose in pain. "uh? Hey Emychan, look is Big bro!" Emychan yipped again and hides at O-chan's back. Hirrayami and Othnielys wonders why her reaction.

"I don't like them O-chan… any of them…" the girl declared. "Uh? You don't like them because they are men and us girls?"

"Yes… I don't like… men… they are filthy…" said the girl again and O-chan was worried.

In the boat Hirra was wondering what were they talking about when he heard a horn, "HEY STUPID LOOK OUT!" Hirrayami turns around and saw a huge boat going towards him, Hirra screamed in shock and the ship crashes in him.

Change scene: Back at Hirrayami House, Asumi and Lux were in the kitchen.

"Lux! What the hell is this!?" Asumi said while opening the top of a bowl and seeing inside some kind of soup with weird stuff on it.

"Oh! That's Lux's deluxe misou soup! My father loves it!" answered in victory the rogue. The young Priestess glared at her in sarcasm. "No wonder why he gets sick all the time if he eats this awful stuff…"

"What did you mean by that!?" asked the rogue. "Never mind!" The priestess said and made a dramatic pose. "Lux! Today I'll teach you to cook! First grab a knife!" she does it and Lux as well. "Now! Cut that Onion over there!" Lux made a battle cry and strikes crashing with the table to the floor. Then Asumi sweat drops.

"Ok! Next, grab one of those eels!" Asumi said while pointing a bowl of live eels. [Even professional chefs have problems handling eels] Asumi thought and then evil smirks, [I'm so wicked Tee-Hee.]

Lux grabbed an eel and then starts grumbling and protesting while the eels starts slipping out her hands as she tried to grab it. "Hey stop, hey come on! Hey stop slipping around!" she still fights the eels while running around the house and Asumi chuckling in the background. Then she goes outside and runs down the streets trying to stop the eel form slipping out her hands. At the same time Sthann, Jobi and Lewginton saw her pass by.

"Hey Lux! Where are you going with that eel?" asked Sthann. "ASK THE EEL!" was the rogue's answer. Lewginton just kept in silence, then Sthann and Jobi shrugs and entered the house.

On the other side of the streets, a wet Hirrayami was walking toward the house. "Man… what a day…" he opened the door, "I'm home!" and enters to it.

In the other corner of the streets, a glooming faced Emeralda walks with O-chan, while the later tries to cheer the former up, toward the house. Then both arrived at the front door and O-chan opens the door. Both girls take a step closer and Emeralda opens her eyes in shock and starts freaking out seen a 'just in boxers' half naked Hirrayami trying to dry himself, then screams loud alerting all the house.

Everyone in the house left what he or she were doing came into view to see what was the scream about.

"What the hell is going on!?" ask Rue.

"WHAT!? Othni Hirrayami is attempting to assault Emeralda!" yelled Jobi in a dramatic pose.

"HEY! Why the heck you don't assault me Hirra!?" protest in anger Stephannie.

"What!? I don't know what you are talking about!" protested Hirra, while Emeralda was kneeled in the entrance hiding her face in her hands and O-chan trying to calm her out.

Then in a great-unexpected appearance from the house's floor, a not-wanted visitor appeared. That's Hanako, the annoying gay.

"HIRRAYAAAAMI! If you are going to assault someone, I beg you to assault ME!" he torn apart his shirt and makes muscles poses (still he had none.), "Come on! Look at this body!" Then a frying pan hits his face thanks to 'Hirrayami's throwing pan to Hanako's face' skill.

Hanako fell backwards toward Emeralda's direction, her senses warned her and she yells, "WHUAAA MEEEEEN!" she knees Hanako's stomach, elbows his back and round house him sending the gay spinning through the house's wall, all in a matter for 3 seconds. Everyone was shocked by it, while Emeralda resume her ashamed pose mumbling something about 'men are so filthy and she does not like men'.

Scene change: Glioca's Temple, inside in a corner.

The cast were reunited around a table with Akane; Hirrayami was telling her Emeralda's behavior while she looked ashamed to her hands.

"I see… well is not that big of a problem." Answer the Glioca Priestess. "Uh? You mean?" ask Hirra. Akane smiles at him and turns to Emeralda.

"Emeralda, you are like 10 years old right?" Emy nodded and Akane turns to everyone. "Is ok, her strange behavior is a meaning that she is reaching puberty."

"Puberty!?" said all in unison. Akane then joined her hands in her chest "Is when a Girl is becoming a woman and a boy to a man. Strange behavior, strange changes cause these reactions. Especially in girls you see, some girls gets quite sensitive to boys especially in boys she likes." Everyone listens to her, while Othnielys hears carefully and mumbles something while glancing at Sthann who was attending the priestess.

"These experiences are passed when girls and boys falls in love in and out of other boys and girls. Then finally they find one true love." Akane continues.

"Find a true love…?" said Stephannie.  
"Someone to love…?" continued Asumi  
"One true love…" Chocolate followed also.  
"Someone who really loves…" finished Lux.

Othnielys and Emeralda do not say anything, but O-chan clenched her fist, and Emeralda sees this and glances at her. Then she turns to Akane. "You… already had found your true love, right Aunty Akane?" Akane got surprised by the question.

"Oh yes, I have, Shouri is my one true love." Akane smiles at O-chan. "Is ok, is normal in people, the effects of puberty will go out while she matures." Akane concluded. "Great that's a relief." Answer Hirra.

"Is ok everyone. Everything will be fine." Said Akane. The rest nodded.

Scene change: The group is walking out the Temple and into Mileth's main gate. O-chan was thinking all that Akane said and raises her head seen Sthann's back. She then slowly raises her hand like to try to touch him, in that moments Sthann stops and turns around wondering, O-chan froze and then hides her hand in a embarrassed giggle while glancing at other place and her cheeks flushed pink. "O-chan…" said in a soft voice Emeralda seen her friend like that.

Later, back at the Hirrayami Household in the evening; everyone was gathering around the dinner table eating supper. Then O-chan and Sthann move their hand to get the soy sauce, both touch each other hand. O-chan yipped and took off her hand while Sthann glance at her questionably.

"Uhm?" Rue hummed looking around. "Oi! Why so gloomy faces?"

"Hey I know! A party would cheer you guys up!" said cheerfully Chocolate Cross.

"PAAAAAAARRRTTTYYY!" appeared Hanako from the closet dressed in white flamenco outfit, with fans. Chocolate and Stephannie made a dark glare, grabbed him and with strength, toss him into the closet and locked the door with chains and locks.

Asumi sighed by the scene and turns toward everyone cheerful. "Hey I know! Let's play a guessing game! What's the other name of a vacant lot?" she hits softly herself with a fan, "Get it?"

…

A chill breeze comes out from nowhere and the thermo points 0 grade.

"Uh…" Asumi tried again. "Well you know when the people slice down? That means falls! And the thing people use to cook in the kitchen? you mean bowls! And what you use to cook food? You mean stoves. And what's the name of that animal that lives in the dirt? Is not a cup! No! NONONONONO! IS A MOLE!" She hits herself softly with a fan. "Get it?"

…  
A chill breeze passes again, this time the thermo was -3450 grades. Then Asumi shrinks in shame.

Hirrayami sighed then lowers his head. "Sigh… game over…"

Later at Hirrayami House, it was night and everyone were starting to prepare for sleep. Both Hirrayami and Othnielys were thinking about what had happened. Then in his corner Hirrayami glances at his sister who was changing to her pajamas. She stopped in the act and blushes. "Onii-chan…!" Lowers head and hides, "pervert…" she ends mumbling.

"Nani!? Ah oh sorry about that!" Hirra said apologizing and stand up going outside the house. Then he closed the door. "… Why O-chan said that…? Isn't that I haven't seen her change to her pajamas before… sigh maybe she had caught this puberty thing also…"

Inside the house and room. "Why did I say that…? Was I embarrassed because big brother was looking at me…?" At the corner Stephannie and Asumi watched her with a sarcasm glare.

"Man I don't like the way of this…" Stephannie says then Asumi answers. "Glad I'm not the only one who finds this unpleasant…"

"Indeed!" said Hanako in ninja outfit at their back but then Stephannie back punches him in the face sending him through the secret door wall. "ARGH! I don't stand this! I'm going to bed!"

Later that night, everyone was sleeping in the futons in the room. But Hirrayami couldn't sleep thinking about this.

[Puberty uh… maybe O-chan caught it to… but why'd she react like that… I don't get it.] Then a snore of Sthann's made Hirra get alert and turns. Then he glance at a shadow and frowns in anger. [Shut! Is that damn Hanako again! Why doesn't he stops!] Eyebrow twitching, he sat up ready to kick the idiot off.

"Hanako! Uh!?" he stopped in track at the sight of Lux in pink underwear.

"Master Hirra… oh… I did a research on my studies and found out that men like this sort of things… do you? Do you like this sort of things? Why don't you let me experiment on you… so I can be ready for Master Foudts…?" Hirra was in shock and nose bleeding while stepping back. "Oh Master Hirra… HERE I COME!" She jumped to him, Hirra jumps out of his futon screaming and waking up everyone.

"uh?" Asumi sat up  
"Ah!?" Stephannie also  
"what?" Othnielys as well.  
Sthann snored and the lights turns on.

"Uh!? Lux! What in Danaan's name!? What's that thing you're wearing!?" yelled Asumi.

"Lux! You are not but a good for nothing hussy! How dare you do this!?" Yelled Stephannie also while standing to her side.

"I was just conducting an experiment!" said Lux sheepishly. "oh yeah!? Well two can play that game!" Stephannie was going to take off her PJs when Asumi jumps at her to stop her. "Stop that don't do it!" Then a force sends both girls to each corner when Hanako appeared yelling.

"HIRRAYAAAAAMI!" Then starts doing a stupid dance. "You girls are really really really mistaken!" Turns toward them, "This sort of things is best from man to man!" Then jumps toward Hirra but was sent flying to the skies by Asumi and Stephannie's super uppercut.

"Ok now!" said Steph.  
"NO STOP IT!" Asumi hold her.  
"LET ME EXPERIMENT!" protested Lux.  
"ZZzzzzz…" snore Sthann.

Hirra was frozen in shock without words, then O-chan sighed. "I was right… I was right about men… they are filthy…" said Emeralda in a corner holding her pillow. Ochan and Hirra glance to each other and sighed again.

Then the camera goes on top of the house while the noise of the girl-fight in the room was going out loud; dogs started to bark, the lights of the houses started turning on by the loud noise in the Hirrayami Household.

The next morning, everyone was gathering around the table again this time for breakfast. Hirrayami had a zombie-like glance because of the lack of sleep from last night's girl fight. Sthann glances around confused by everyone's silence.

[Puberty! It is puberty huh!? Hah don't make me laugh!] thought an angry Asumi.

[I wonder what went wrong… my studies were right… if this happened how can I get prepared for the real thing…?] thought Lux.

[I wish Hirra opens himself… and show more affection to me…] thought Steph.

"Hey, why so quiet? Did something happened last night?" asked Sthann.

Hirrayami raised his hand to get the soy sauce and grabs Steph's hand. He yipped and stands up. "Ah! I, I forgot to do something, thank you for the food, I'll catch you later!" runs away.

Then the screen brakes in parts showing each girl's face while all said, "LET'S GET IT ON!" And everyone except O-chan, Emeralda and Sthann, jumped to their feet and went to the rooms. "Ok… what did I missed?" ends Sthann.

Scene with Asumi in Japanese Kimono.

[In matter of Love, a charm is the way to get your man!] she thought and starts nailing a nail with a hammer in a doll like voodoo thing. "I love Lord Hirrayami! I Love lord Hirrayami! I Love lord Hirrayami!"

O-chan in her back with a dumb stare, "Asuchan… that won't work…" Asumi turns around and look at her darkly. "whaaat…?"

Scene with Steph, she was changing outfits to see which one is better. "This? This? Or this?"

Lux appears doing the same but with underwear. "This one? This one? Or this one?"

Both girls where digging in a pile of clothes in the middle of the room. Chocolate was in the door frame staring at them.

"What are you girls doing?" she asks. "Sorry choco, don't have time to talk, I'm trying to find a good outfit."

"For what?" ask again the chocolate haired rogue. "Well I'm trying to proof something, if you don't take these methods to seduce a man! How can you do it in the night with the man you love!?"

"Y-Yes you're right! Alright let me try!" she jumps into the cloth pile beginning to dig her self. "How's this? Or this? Or this!?" she also said while showing different outfits.

The three girls were digging while Emeralda watches them in the doorframe and she 'humped' and went outside.

Outside, O-chan was recollecting the dry clothes, and saw a special shirt Sthann gave her in her birthday. She took it and hugs it tight. Then she felt someone grab her and when she turns, it was Emeralda with a sad face.

"Ochan, stop it… I don't like it…" she said softly. "Uh?" answer back Ochan. "I thought you were like me, but you are not… don't be like me… but tell me… why… why you like them…?"

"I like them because they are my friends Emychan! And I love my friends, specially my brother… he is my brother after all." Ochan said cheerful. Emeralda nods and both went back into the house.

After a while, Hirra came walking back to the house with Sthann. He opened the door and went inside; He suddenly stops as Asumi was waiting for him. "Lord Hirrayami, welcome home…" she said in a creepy voice while turning around looking like a zombie-girl. Hirra and Sthann yipped then took step back.

"Oh my! What am I doing!?" said Asumi making innocent scenes. Then a female voice appeared to their side. "Hey Hirrayami!"

Both Hirra and Sthann turned to the voice and nosebleed at the scene of Lux and Steph in what you can call almost bikini.

"Hey what do you think? Pretty hot uh?" said Steph.

"Yeah and why don't you take the chance and make sure by yourself!?" continued Lux while bouncing her boobs with her hands. Then Asumi step in front of Hirra defending him.

"What in Danaan's name!? What do you shameless girls are trying to do now!? Get those bunger objects away from Lord Hirrayami!?"

"Bungers!?" said Lux while bouncing her boobs again. Steph just smirks and cross her hands, then said. "Oh, get back in the kitchen…"

"WHAT!?" yelled Asumi while elbowing Hirra's face by accident in anger while stepping toward the girls with huge anger tears. "Take… that… back! Have you ever heard that great things come in little packages!?"

Hirra recovered from the hit and starts to walk cleaning his nose. "Man… this never ends…" said Sthann helping him. At the same time Emeralda and Ochan walked down the stairs alerted by the noise. Hirrayami tries to walk but crashes with Sthann and pushes him forward. Then Sthann crashes with Ochan toward the floor. Soon after the 'PUM' sound was heard and everyone glanced, their eyes opened wide in extreme shock at the scene. Sthann was on top of Ochan in the floor and KISSING! The camera was in close up to their eyes that were in shock, and both blushed red by it.

Then the screen goes to Emeralda who saw the scene in shock and fear. She freaked out and screams. "WHUAAAAAA! NO NO NONONONONO!" she ran around the house with extreme force that destroys everything in her path.

Mean while, in another neighbor house. "Ah, finally a nice and quiet meal…" said a relaxed Hanako. But then the wall smash-exploded with Emeralda entering through. "WHAT THE HELL!?" His house blows up sending him flying to the sky. "Why this always happens to me if I'm so good!" he said in tears. –ping-

Emeralda kept her berserk run. "No! Emeralda stop!" said Steph, she and Chocolate jumped at her to stop her from destroying that side of town, but were thrown off her like rag dolls. Soon after, Emeralda drops to her knees in the ground with her hands on face.

"Emeralda… she is so powerful… how come?" Said Asumi in shock.

"She threw Stephannie and Chocolate like it was nothing…" finished Lux.

"No… no… NOOO!" yelled Emeralda to the open air and clouds starts to form on top of her with lighting.

"Plasma Athar…." Said Ochan impressed.

Emeralda glanced at the sky in shock and fear then a lighting was going to strike her, but Hirrayami, with a battle cry, dashes taking her out of the way before the lighting stroke the place and everything blows up.

"Are you ok Emy?" ask Hirrayami. "Yes I AAAAHH!" She screamed after she saw a huge boulder falling down at them. "CLESENSE STRIKE!" Rue yelled at the back and stroke with a dagger at the boulder slicing it apart. "Uf, that was a close one… why do I always have to save your butt Hirrayami?"

Hirra and Emeralda sighed in relief, and then Emeralda realized that Hirra was on top of her. She then threw him away from her. "whaaa! URKF!"

The rest came to them. "Emychan are you ok!?" asked Ochan, "Yeah I'm ok."

"That was close…" said Steph.

"You sure have to say 'Thanks' to Big bro Emychan." Said Ochan with a smile. Emeralda nods and turns to Hirrayami. "Thank you Hirrayami-san."

"Nah, no biggy." Answer the Lonely Wolf.

Then Lux appears in his side. "Master Hirra are you ok!? GOOD! NOW REST YOUR HEAD!" She grabbed Hirra's head and squishes on her chest. "If you need pillows mines are the softest!"

"HEEY! STOP MOVING INTO MY TERRYTORRY!" yelled Steph.

"STOP THAT!" protested Asumi.

Then they started fighting over Hirra. "Stop! He can't even breathe! Bungers, damn them!" Asumi cried in protest over the rest.

In a distance, Lewginton was watching the scene with Chocolate holding his arm. "….They sure made a number on this one…" He said and Chocolate Sweat drops.

"Man… what a kiss…" said a daydreaming Sthann.

The scene returns to the fight, with Lux on scene, "Hey, doesn't this excites you Master Hirra!?" Then Steph appears making chibi moves of arms and feets, "Hey! Will you stop trying to move in on my maaa…" didn't finish it as a flying kick from Asumi hit both of them.

Hirra was looking at the scene, and then he closed his eyes and frowns angrily. "That's it… I wish you guys shut up FOR GOOOOOOODDD!"

The fight of the girls continues, Ochan and Emeralda glanced at each other and smiles. Then the scene goes over Oren half destroyed and still the noises of the fight.

The End... For now...


End file.
